


Avocado

by Lothlorienx



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Complete, Drabble, Epic Friendship, Finished, Friendship, Fun, Funny, Gen, Humor, Humorous, Kid Fic, Kid Friendly, Light-Hearted, One Shot, Oneshot, Some Humor, friends - Freeform, green - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothlorienx/pseuds/Lothlorienx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had found the bottle of an avocado mask in one of the bathroom cabinets, and decided to try it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avocado

He had found the bottle in one of the bathroom cabinets, and decided to try it out. For smooth skin, it said."I could always use some smooth skin," Beast Boy thought aloud. Taking the avocado and clay mask, he covered his entire face with it. The green of the mud mask clung to the green of his skin, almost blending in entirely into the color of his green skin.

Beast Boy continued to slather the green mask his face for the next minute or so, making sure that it was even all over his face, and that he'd left no spot uncovered. When he was sure of it, he pulled his eyes away from the mirror, pleased with his work.

"Okay," he said, once that was all done. He picked up the bottle again, reading the instructions.

"Leave on for ten minutes! Aw man…"

He hadn't expected to be in here for ten minutes. But he could go and walk around the Tower for a little bit. Surely there was no unwritten mud-mask-rule that said you had to sit still while waiting for the clay to dry on your skin. Still, Beast Boy bit his lip with his fanged teeth, reading over the instructions once more.

"Doesn't say I have to sit still..." he thought aloud once more. "So, I should be good to go!" With that, he sprung up and out of the bathroom, flinging the door open and strutting down the vacant halls.

But just as he walked out into the main hallway, he stumbled upon Robin. Beast Boy skid to a stop, right in front of the Boy Wonder. He had to bite back a snide remark that was itching to get out of his mind, but he decided against it. Besides, the mask was starting to harden on him, which would make talking a bit difficult.

When Robin saw him, his eyes grew wide, nearly popping out of his mask. "Uh, Beast Boy…" he stuttered. He paused, just staring at him. "Are you…"

Pause.

Beast Boy just stared at Robin, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He almost never acted like this, especially around him. Beast Boy just placed his hands on his hips, and tapped his foot against the flooring, trying to signal his impatience. What was wrong with him? Stuttering, wide-eyed, confused? What even? Beast Boy thought. If the hardening mask had allowed it, he would have slapped an annoyed look onto his face as well, just to drive it on home.

"Are you..." Robin tried again, "gee, I don't even know. What's wrong with your face?" Robin shook his head, out of ideas, and put a hand up to his forehead.

"What's wrong with my face?" Beast Boy snarked. "Huh?" he questioned, but his words came out slurred since he could hardly move his mouth.

Robin's eyes went back into his mask as realization suddenly dawned on him. "Are...um…are you...wearing a—mud mask?"

"Yes."

"Oh thank god!" Robin said, sighing in relief. His hand rubbed his forehead, then moved back to brush his dark hair back out of his face. "For a minute, I thought your skin was, like, molting…"

Sighing again, he clapped Beast Boy on the shoulder.

"Molting or breaking or peeling off...something…!"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "It's just an avocado mask I found in the bathroom," he tried to say, with his mouth barely opening. The hardening mud mask was making his face almost as stoic as Raven's, and his voice almost as quiet and cut off as Jericho's.

"My skin's not molting!" he replied, dramatically waving his hands up in the air.

"Yeah, but it looks that way!" Robin defended. "I mean, green mask, green skin. Weird animal powers! I could see it! We'd have to run you to the clinic to put your skin back on you!" With that, a peal of laughter rang out around them both. Robin's free and unhinged; Beast Boy's spreading across his face until the mask started cracking around his cheeks and lips.

"Now you look like a lizard," Robin said, his laughter dying off.

"Hey!" Robin said, an idea suddenly springing into his head. "I have an idea..."

"Do tell," Beast Boy said, a devious grin splitting across his face and making the mask crack and peel off. He leaned in close to hear Robin's words. "Do tell, do tell!"

"Well," Robin said, leaning in even closer and dropping his voice down to a whisper, "it involves a lot more avocado mud masks, some really good acting on your part, and a few unsuspecting teammates."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Sounds perfect," he agreed, before even hearing the rest of the plan.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't plan on continuing this...


End file.
